Doppelgangers
by Honor'n'QuincyPride
Summary: Ginny finds a strange mirror after a distrubing run in with Draco. What can the mirror do? Will this be good or bad for Ginny? Read to find out!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter characters. I do own however the new characters that will be placed in this story. Plot idea came from: _Gypsybaby21_ as a challenge on portkey.

**Author's Note:** This story is compliant with HP books 1-5. It is semi-compliant with HBP. Don't read this story if you haven't read HBP there are spoilers in this story. All thoughts are in _Italics_. With that said READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!!!

**

* * *

**

Challenge Rules:

+**Plot must be: **might be a bit confusing

Ginny finds a mirror  
The mirror must be in a strange, but not open place –maybe a hidden door  
She accidentally falls into it, but instead of just knocking it over, she goes through the glass and finds another (evil) Hogwarts  
The good Ginny went into the mirror, so the bad Ginny went out of the mirror to the good Ginny's dimension (they can't be in the same time, same place thing)

There are two different dimensions:

The one we all know, and the reverse image of it beyond the mirror.

**Evil dimension**-Good Ginny:

Must haves - GGinny Good Ginny etc.

GGinny is accosted by Draco Malfoy--only to find that he's good and that evil Ginny and good Draco are together  
Must have some funny moments between these two, with a good explanation from Draco of why GGinny doesn't remember that they're dating  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville--everyone that was good in GGinny's dimension is evil in the mirror dimension

**Good dimension**-Evil Ginny:

EGinny, much as the same way GDraco did except not as gentle, slams Draco into a wall and attacks him (the good way attack)  
Make Draco's reaction hilarious  
EGinny quickly realizes the differences

Then have fun from there. I'd prefer this fic to be more than a one-shot however, in my opinion it kind of has to be more than a one-shot anyhow.

Oh forgot the clothing department is obvious...must be completely different. EGinny's school uniform should be tighter, shorter etc.

PG-13 and above...one last thing please, please somebody do this!!!

Now that you know the rules of this challenge its on to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

)  
))  
)))  
))))  
)))))  
)))))  
))))))  
)))))))  
))))))))  
)))))))))  
))))))))))  
)))))))))))  
))))))))))))  
)))))))))))))  
))))))))))))))  
)))))))))))))))  
))))))))))))))  
)))))))))))))  
))))))))))))  
)))))))))))  
))))))))))  
)))))))))  
))))))))  
)))))))  
))))))  
)))))  
))))  
)))  
))  
)

**Doppelgangers**

Chapter 1: A Strange Mirror

Ginny walked with a slow step. Being a prefect was becoming increasingly boring to her. It was all the same really; check the empty class rooms; stop duels if they happened; stop students if they were doing something _forbidden_, or something else just found stupid. If it was up to her she'd just give them all the Bat-Boogey Hex and be done with them. Personally Ginny felt that was the best hex to handout. Sadly that wasn't proper punishment.

Opening the door to an empty class room on the seventh floor Ginny looked in and found nothing. Thankful she'd been spared from a sight like the one she saw earlier tonight. Ginny had seen her fair share of horrible things and more, but finding Malfoy shagging Daphne Greengrass while he was suppose to be patrolling was just disgusting.

_( FLASHBACK )_

The hallway was long and silent on the fourth floor of Hogwarts. It was the way every prefect liked them to be after lights were out. That's what Ginny thought as she walked down it. A creak of wood caught Ginny's attention as she stood in front of a door to an empty class. Slowly opening the door so it made no sound Ginny peered in to see who was in the class. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight in front of her eyes. There…and I mean right there for anyone who walked into the room was Draco Malfoy going for the gold in between Daphne Greengrass' legs. As horrible it was to know it was Malfoy going at it with Greengrass, Ginny couldn't help but get _bothered_ by what she was seeing.

"Oh Gods Draco!" Daphne gasped out.

Ginny couldn't watch anymore and closed the door with a soft click.

"_That was so gross! I can't believe I stood there watching Malfoy of all people have sex. My eyes are probably going to turn to dust. Who would even think to sleep with Daphne anyways she's had more turns then a used broom at this school!!! Everyone knows that the only person who's worst then her is Pansy and I don't know what guys see in…"_

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by sound of voices coming closer to the door. Quicker than she thought she could ever move Ginny bolted and hind behind a statue in an alcove just mere seconds before the door to room that they had been in opened and a very smiling Daphne, and a smug Draco walked out.

"Did you like tonight Draco?" Daphne asked looking up at Draco.

"I have to get back to patrolling. The first few floors should be checked by now go by to your common room." He told her.

"You didn't answer my question." Daphne whined

"You wouldn't like my answer so just go Greengrass before you here what I want to really tell you."

Daphne made a shocked expression on her face and walked down the hall and out of sight. Draco just looked at the spot she had been standing in and sneered. If looks could kill Daphne would have died 4 times already. After a few more intense seconds Draco stalked off down the hall. Ginny waited 5 more minutes then came out of the alcove. She decided right there to move on to the 7th floor far away from anywhere Draco might be.

_( FLASHBACK END )_

"_Still Draco did look quite good with his skin all sweat slicked and…"_ Ginny hit herself on her forehead! "Gods Ginerva Molly Weasley get a hold of yourself. That's Malfoy you're thinking about. Remember you hate him?" She said out loud.

"_You who Ginny you hate him but that doesn't mean he didn't look good**."**_

"You're not helping me brain." Ginny told herself.

"_Draco looked good and you know it._"

"Stop it! I told you already."

"_Stop what?_"

"Stop telling me how bloody good Draco looked…" Ginny sucked in a breath of air. " I'm talking to myself, and I just said Malfoy looked good."

"_You are talking to yourself so what?_"

"Don't so me I control you. This is just great I'm arguing with my own brain. Could you just let me finish my shift in peace please?"

"_Sure. Don't worry I'll be back._"

"I know it."

As Ginny moved to close the door to the empty room a glimmer in the corner caught her eye. Walking toward the glimmer Ginny realized it was a full length mirror. Standing in front of the mirror everything about the mirror looked right except in her reflection her uniform looked tighter and her skirt was shorter. Reaching out with a tentative hand Ginny touched the mirror's surface. It felt solid, but rippled like water when she pulled her hand back. Wanting a better look at the mirror Ginny slowly stepped forward completely missing the lose stone in the flooring.

Suddenly Ginny tripped and headed head first into the mirror, but instead of it shattering and probably sending her to her untimely death Ginny gracefully slide through the mirrors surface. As quickly as it happened it stopped, and Ginny fell out the back of the mirror.

"That was weird." Ginny said as she stood.

After dusting herself off Ginny looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place. The door was still open to the class; the same weak light was filtering in.

"Everything seems right why worry." She told herself.

Ginny decided that after going through the mirror and landing on her arse it was time for bed. Walking back to the Gryffindor dorms she found the Fat Lady asleep.

"Wake up." Gin said, but the Fat Lady slept on.

"Wake Up!" Ginny snapped at the portrait.

The Fat Lady jumped awoke. Upon seeing who it was in her presence she immediately sat at attention.

"Password please." The Fat Lady asked.

"Artemis" Ginny told the portrait annoyed.

"Very well you may enter. I'm sorry for being asleep Miss Weasley." The Fat Lady said as she swung forward on her hinges.

Ginny paid no mind to her apology and made her way to her room. A upon entering her room Ginny flopped on her bed, kicked off her shoes and pulled the covers up around herself. Ginny repressed all the thoughts of Draco that were trying to flood her mind. Pushing back the urge to gag on thinking about a z-rated attraction to him and drifted into a deep sleep forgetting about the mirror.

* * *

**Author's End Note:** That's chapter 1 everyone. It's short, but there's more to come……… 

**Fan:** Excuse me but what about the mirror?

**Ginny:** Yeah what was all that 'bout anyway?

**Me:** I don't know??? ( smiles mischievously )

**Gin & Fan:** What do mean you don't know. You're the author.

**Me:** I am but that doesn't mean I know…………… ( Tons of cameras come from out of no where. ) Oh My God its Draco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Me & Fan:** Dracoooooooooooo!!! We love you!!!!!!!!!!!! ( squeals in joy )

**Draco:** …………


End file.
